Nakama
by CosmicSynopsis
Summary: One-shots about the Strawhats. Nakamaship. No pairings.
1. Grateful

Brook is grateful for many things: his instruments, the fact his Afro remained even after he died, the delicious food Sanji prepares for him and the others every single day, but most of all, brook is grateful he has such a wonderful crew.

Before luffy and the others had come along he had been lonely at sea with nothing to do other than play his violin and wait for the day he either got his shadow back (which didn't seem very likely) or the ship rotted away leaving him to drown the the ocean's dark waters. Fifty long years of solitude and emptiness, but brook knows the wait was worth it.

Brook watches fondly as Usopp tells Chopper some made up story and the little reindeer hangs on to his every word, eyes shining with admiration for the sniper. Zoro is napping not to far away with his three katanas nearby. Sanji is somewhere in the kitchen making dinner and Luffy is trying to steal some food much to the chief's annoyance. Robin and Nami are in the library reading and Franky is downstairs working on a new invention he'll show off after dinner (if he manages to finish it in time that is). It warms Brook's heart (or it would, if he had one. Yohohoho).

Brook is grateful he is part of a crew with a long nosed sniper, a doctor who can fix (almost) any injury and cure any illness, he is grateful for the swordsman with absolutely no sense of direction but always is somehow able to find his way back, the chivalrous cook, the rubber captain who won't let anyone down no matter what, the intelligent archeologist, fiery navigator, and the super cyborg. They are his nakama, his friends and family, and they are his greatest treasure and he loves them all more than anything.

"Dinners ready!" Sanji calls from the kitchen. Brook gets up and starts walking over while humming the tune of his favorite song. There isn't anywhere else he'd rather be than on this ship with these people.


	2. Oxygen

Sometimes getting the wind knocked out of you was necessary; it reminded you just how much your lungs loved the taste of oxygen. But for the straw hats this lesson was unneeded. Each and everyone of them knew that their nakama was the most important treasure they had, and to see it being torn apart was unbearable.

Zoro is the first to go. Standing in front of Kuma without a trace of fear and acting as a shield for Usopp he is sent flying to the island where he will spend the two loneliest and painful years of his life. Usopp sits there with his arm stretched out toward the patch of earth where the green haired man had just been. Time seems to slow for a moment and no one wants to believe what just happened. For a short moment the battlefield goes silent, only for Luffy to break it. "ZORO...ZORO! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

Next is Brook, he is acting as a barrier for Usopp and Sanji and he to is sent flying. "BROOK!" Usopp screams as loud as he possibly can. Luffy watches with horror; his worst nightmare is being turned into a reality. Sanji is sent crashing into a nearby building after attempting to kick the monster that has taken two of his friends and then the warlord sets his sights on Usopp. "D-don't come any closer!" Usopp tries to scream but it only comes out as a whisper. He cannot get away fast enough and his ammo isn't working against Kuma. "RUN, RUN!" Luffy screams as Kuma's padded hand is brought down. Usopp is gone now too.

Sanji stands up from the pile of rubble and releases a battle cry before charging at Kuma. "STOP IT SANJI" Luffy screams but it is too late. Kuma makes yet another one of his friends disappear. "Gear Second!" Luffy shouts as he prepares to fight before anyone else can disaapear but Kuma is gone. He saw Nami and Franky attempt to make a break for it and has no intention of letting them succeed. Luffy attacks but his fist is deflected. Kuma wastes no time as his hand descends onto the shipwright and Franky is sent flying.

Kuma leaps and Nami has no time to get away. Eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down her face she turns and reaches an arm out for her captain. "Luffy, help me!" "NAMI!" Luffy is, once again, too late. Chopper is the next to go. Luffy cannot take it. Kuma begins to step toward Robin who begins to run away. "Stop it..." Luffy whispers, he keeps repeating it and repeating it, "PLEASE...STOP IT!"

"Luffy runs to Robin and Kuma reaches for her and although neither would admit it they both knew what would happen next. "ROBBIN!" "LUFFY!" Silence. Everyone is gone. Luffy-their captain, their friend-was unable to save any of them. Luffy is unable to do anything but cry. The agony was unbearable.

"You will never see any of them again." The emotionless voice of Bartholomew Kuma says. Luffy looks at the man (no, monster) and words were simply unable to describe all of the powerful emotions he felt in that moment. "Farewell." Luffy releases one final cry before he is also sent flying.

**Thanks to DangoCorn for letting me know there was something wrong with the format. **


	3. Endings

_'This is the end_' Zoro thinks without any fear or regret, but relief. In exchange for his life, Kuma will leave luffy and the rest to live for another day. It was a shame his story ended so soon but that was okay, the rest of the crew's story was only just beginning.


	4. Relief

Vivi stared at the newspaper she received twenty minutes ago and is in a state of disbelief. The straw hat pirates, the very ones who helped save her kingdom and were her close friends, had been defeated. It can't be true, it _can't_ be. Vivi has witnessed what they are capable of, how brave and strong and full of determination they are and no matter the odds they always _always_ came out on top so how on earth could they possibly be defeated? However the days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into two long years. Vivi doesn't want to accept that they, those rowdy, friendly, amazing people, are gone but reality is starting to sink in. No one is talking about the straw hats any more because there was nothing to talk about. The world was moving on but Vivi didn't want to move on with it.

The morning paper has come in and Vivi debates on whether or not she should just throw it out like she does with most of the newspapers nowadays but something tells her she'll want to at the very least skim this one. The princess picks up the paper and she feels better than she's felt in a while. The straw hat pirates are back. Vivi can't help but smile and laugh at the good news and great feeling. Relief. The straw hat pirates were back and weren't going away any time soon.


	5. Follow

It is the final battle for the straw hat pirates. Luffy has already accepted the fact that he will not be walking out of this fight alive and he does not care. He's fulfilled his dream as well as watch his nakama fulfill theirs and he is happy. Standing on the deck, facing thousands of marine soldiers, Luffy turns to his crew. He thanks every single one of them from the bottom of his heart and tells them this is the final battle of the straw hats. They can all leave if they want to. Instead they all smile, weapons raised. If their captain was going down, then they were going to follow.


End file.
